Surat Tobias Untuk Beatrice
by Fei Mei
Summary: tau Surat Untuk Mereka yang Fei buat di fandom Harry Potter? nah, yang ini versi Divergent-nya, oneshot! Tobias menulis surat untuk Beatrice untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya. Tobias x Beatrice


Fict Divergent pertama :3  
Pernah lihat **Surat Untuk Mereka**-nya Fei yang di fandom **Harry Potter**? Nah, ini versi Divergent-nya :D  
Cuma oneshot dan sangat pendek. Tapi, RnR please?

.

**Disclaimer**: Divergent hanya punya Veronica Roth.

.

.

.

Beatrice-ku tersayang,

Pernahkah aku memberitahumu seberapa besar aku rasa sayangku padamu? Kalau belum, aku akan menyampaikannya lewat surat ini. Kenapa harus lewat surat ini? Kenapa bukannya aku mengutarakannya langsung kepadamu, dengan menghampirimu? Jawabannya hanya karena aku mungkin akan tertawa melihat ekspresimu kalau tiba-tiba aku bilang 'Aku mencintaimu'. Sejujurnya, saat menulis ini pun aku agak geli. Oh, tapi jangan salah paham, sesungguhnya aku pun serius mengenai surat ini. Nah, aku akan mulai sekarang.

Aku ingat dan selalu ingat bahwa kau adalah si Pelompat Pertama di angkatanmu. Siapa yang tidak ingat? Kau dikenal sebagai si Kaku, lahir di faksi Abnegation, perempuan bertubuh kecil, dan terlihat sangat polos, lalu kau tiba-tiba mengajukan diri untuk melompat pertama kali mewakili teman-temanmu. Saat kau mendarat saat itu, aku bisa langsung merasakan bahwa jantungku berdegup kencang melihat dirimu. Saat aku melihat wajahmu, jantungku serasa ingat lepas dan meninggalkan tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada. Dan sejak aku mendaratkan pandanganku padamu, aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk memikirkanmu, meskipun aku sangat ingin. Aku tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum setiap kali aku melihatmu. Oke, aku memang tidak selalu tersenyum kepadamu, sih, tetapi yakin deh, aku selalu merasa ingin tersenyum di dekatmu.

Tidak pernah aku merasakan perasaan seperti itu terhadap perempuan mana pun. Satu-satunya perempuan yang kusayangi mungkin hanya ibuku, dan tidak pernah kuisi ruang hatiku ini dengan perempuan mana pun. Tidak pernah, sampai aku melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya. Aku tidak pernah percaya akan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bagiku itu hanyalah khayalan, imajinasi, atau mimpi gadis-gadis remaja yang sedang labil. Tetapi entah aku tersambar petir apa, tiba-tiba aku sendiri pun mengalami hal tersebut. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepadamu, Beatrice Prior.

Seperti yang telah kutuliskan di paragraph sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan mana pun. Kau adalah gadis pertama yang menarik perhatianku. Kau cinta pertamaku, Tris. Wajahmu mengalihkan hatiku, suaramu mengalihkan pandanganku, hatimu mengalihkan duniaku.

Karena aku tidak pernah berpengalaman dalam menyukai –bahkan mencintai seorang gadis, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan pada gadis itu. Haruskah aku mengejarnya sampai dapat? Haruskah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya berkali-kali? Haruskah aku menghalau dia dari semua laki-laki yang ada di dekatnya? Karena aku tidak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya, yang bisa kulakukan sampai saat ini hanyalah melindungi gadis itu. Aku ingin selalu ada disisimu, Tris, aku ingin melindungi dan menjagamu. Akhirnya aku melindungimu dengan caraku sendiri, secara sepihak.

Kau tahu? Dulu aku sempat mengabaikan perasaan sukaku padamu. Dulu aku tidak mau mengakui perasaan cintaku padamu. Kenapa? Karena aku berpikir kalau menarik hanya disebabkan oleh kau adalah si Pelompat Pertama yang berasal dari faksi yang sama denganku. Kau tentu ingat bahwa aku dilahirkan di faksi Abnegation, kan? Lalu kupikir aku menaruh perhatian lebih padamu karena kau dan aku mirip, sangat mirip bahkan. Kita sama-sama berasal dari faksi Abnegation yang memutuskan untuk masuk ke faksi Dauntless, sama-sama Divergent pula. Ya, aku sudah mencurigaimu dari awal. Lalu kau berhasil meluluhkan hatiku, menembus dinding pertahanan hatiku yang berpikir bahwa aku tidak mungkin mencintaimu. Sebenarnya aku tidak melihatmu melakukan apa-apa padaku, sampai meluluhkan hatiku. Yang membuatmu bisa meluluhkan hatiku adalah tindakanmu. Kau apa adanya, Tris, dan kau masih tetap Beatrice Prior meski namamu sudah berubah menjadi Tris. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku telah menguburkan Tobias Eaton dalam-dalam, dan hidup sebagai Four. Aku tidak bisa menjadi Tobias lagi, meski mungkin aku menginginkannya. Tetapi kau bisa, dank au telah merampas hatiku.

Omong-omong, ibumu pernah bilang bahwa beliau seperti pernah melihat wajahku sebelumnya. _Well_, tentu saja ia pernah. Ibumu pasti mengenal ayahku, dan wajahku sangat mirip dengan Ayah. Jadi aku minta maaf atas perkataanku yang ketus terhadap ibumu.

Jadi aku sudah memberitahu isi hatiku padamu dalam surat yang sangat singkat ini. kau tidak perlu membalasnya, Beatrice, tetapi kau boleh membalasnya kalau mau. Atau kau ingin langsung datang menghampiriku? Silahkan saja. Toh, kau memang lebih pemberani daripadaku.

Aku mencintaimu, Beatrice. Sekarang, selalu, dan selamanya.  
Tobias

.

.

.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
